


Tyrus One Shots

by NotScary_Caroline



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mentioned Amber (Andi Mack), Post-Costume Day (Andi Mack), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotScary_Caroline/pseuds/NotScary_Caroline
Summary: Hi there! I’m having trouble keeping a consistent story line going, so I’m just going to upload some cute one shots while I get out of the storyline funk. I’m not dead! Check out my other W.I.P Tyrus fics while you’re at it!Yes, there will be underage sex, mentions, and things that most teens do that all of us are ashamed to admit. This is a reflection on how real life is, and it is merely a work of fiction. I bet you are all lovely people but if you’re coming here to attack me, save it. Please.





	1. Not All Hero’s Wear Capes

TJ missed his meaningful conversations with Cyrus. When he’d text the boy at one in the morning after waking from a midday bad dream, but think he’d texted at 10:00 since his phone ran on military time. Cyrus would always tell TJ how silly he was and how he needed to catch some rest. 

With Kira, it was basketball and blind bets. “Bet you can’t pick me up,” she’d say. “Bet you you can’t get a date quicker than I can,” she said that one time. “Bet you can’t swing higher than me,” she said on that day he’d shared his most vulnerable spot with a person he didn’t care for.

TJ thought the fact that Cyrus was disappearing more often was more disappointing than any of it. He’d seen Cyrus having a picnic with his friends. He’d waved the boy over, and he’d began to approach as well. Then Kira made some dumb excuse about not knowing where the bathrooms were and then she had dragged him away.

TJ had tried to get somewhere where they could all hang out. Whenever Cyrus was around, Kira spoke more nasally and sarcastically. Whenever Kira was around, Cyrus seemed uncomfortable and he’d leave. Now, the question was not whether TJ chose Cyrus or Kira. It was Cyrus. It would always be Cyrus. The question for him was, what would Kira do if he told her he chose Cyrus? How quickly would he lose Cyrus if he bended to Kira’s whims? 

They were on the swings and Kira was just chatting about something meaningless. Really, for TJ, everything she said was meaningless these days. He turned to her. “Kira listen. I used to get this happy feeling on these swings but ever since I’ve hung out here with you, they just feel cold.”

“You don’t like any of my friends. You only talk about yourself and basketball. I never have any kind of meaningful conversation with you. And most of all, the only person I genuinely liked being around is absolutely and utterly hated by you and hardly ever speaks to me while you’re around.” He said, clenching his fists around the swing. 

Kira glared. “I know something, TJ. Something that you don’t even know. Something that has been bugging you for ages. Something you certainly wouldn’t want anyone knowing. You’re weird TJ. Insanely weird. You’d rather talk to some guy than sit here with a pretty girl? You’d rather do a costume with some guy than a pretty girl? You’re gay, TJ.” She said the last sentence with such conviction that TJ was sure she was about to pounce on him.

TJ shook his head. “N-No I’m no-“

“Yes you are TJ. And I’m sure you wouldn’t want Cyrus knowing, hmm? That you’re insanely crushing on him and that you’re gross and gay?” TJ frowned. “Kira, sto-“ He began but she waved her Instapic dms at him. “I can send this. In two seconds. Or, you can stay away from Cyrus. I’m trying to fix you TJ. How would the guys on your basketball team react knowing their captain is a f-“

“Kira, that’s enough.” Spoke up a voice from behind TJ. Approximately three or four inches shorter with darker hair and eyes as well. “First off, that is blackmail at its finest. Second, he’s gay. So what?” He stood in front of TJ defensively. “It can’t be ‘fixed’ there’s nothing that needs fixing. He’s fine just the way he is. He’s the same person.”

“Third, that is an absolute derogatory term that if I ever hear come out of your mouth I will end you so quick you won’t even know what hit you. Fourth, before you try and blackmail me and tell the whole school I’m gay, guess what, I am. Go ahead. Tell them. I want them to know.”

“Fifth...” He moved closer to TJ and stood boldly. “Get out of here and leave us alone.” Kira just growled something about how they were pathetic and weren’t worth it before storming off. He turned to TJ. “TJ, are you?”

TJ cleared his throat before nodding. “Come sit down.” Cyrus instructed, taking TJ to sit down on the bench. He turned so his entire body was facing TJ, TJ’s entire body facing Cyrus. “Listen... There is nothing wrong with you. Kira’s lying. Being gay is just a thing you are. Like blonde, or cute-“ 

TJ grinned at that and blushed, Cyrus coughing. “Or stupid. Point is, you’re you. And that’s great. The guys on your team won’t think of you any different if they find out. And if they don’t, you don’t have to tell them. I’ve heard from a wise girl about coming out, you decide who you tell, when, and how it happens.”

TJ nodded. “So are you-“

Cyrus took his turn to nod and smiled. “Yeah I am. So do you have that crush on me Kira mentioned?” He asked playfully, not expecting an answer. “I do.” He whispered, suddenly leaning forward and pressing a peck to Cyrus’ lips, one that made Cyrus wish he hadn’t gotten rid of that inhaler two years ago. 

TJ ended up resting his fingertips against the back of Cyrus’ hand. “Is there anything you wanna tell me?”

Cyrus’ mind just absolutely blanked. He looked up at TJ and took a minute to process. He opened his mouth and all that fell from those soft, pink lips was a gentle, “um...”

“Um!?”


	2. Just a notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I feel funny even posting this authors note because someone’s gonna hate me either way.

I do not see the point with hiding underaged stuff. It happens. We’ve probably all done it. But it’s also bad and wrong to bring light to it and say it’s okay. I just don’t even know what I’m saying. I’m not gonna write smut. On this anyways. Because some people don’t care, they just want something to read. Someone dmed me on Instagram and said ‘I just wanna see TJ and Cyrus being close and sweet and intimate’ and I get that and that is a part of their relationship that would happen as it does with all other relationships. 

That being said. Since the tags say underaged smut and things of that nature, people are literally attacking me. I’ve been called St*ph one too many times. Like, I get it that.. Just. Idk. Let’s just leave it at that. I was going to write smut for the next chapter, but if I do it’ll be something light. You can be intimate without places in places. I may make an explicit book later on that’s specifically aged up oneshots.


End file.
